My Gift To You
by Faux Puissant
Summary: Just a collection of one shots and sneak peaks for what is to come.  Full summery inside  Pairings: USUK  mostly    Rated M for later chapters
1. May Tomorrow Never Come

Hey all, I've been working on several different things other then _Love Me Less, Love Me More _and I'm going to start posting just random posts of random stories involving out lovely Hetalia characters.

Most of these pairings will be USUK of coarse but a few other pairings you might see may involve France & Canada maybe some Sweden & Finland … Germany & Italy (Russia & Lithuania if I'm feeling really in the mood to spoil my pet Seahorse)

But for lack of better words what your going to see in here are either going to be one shots and sneak peeks of stories I may or may not finish. They are going to range in rating from K to M so keep that in mind. Some of the stuff I put on here is gonna be PWP. OwO'

Tell me if you see anything you would like me to finish and I'll see if I can get along to writing more for it. :3

Love you guys~ Enjoy reading!

This one shot was recently inspired by a reading we had in Interpretation of Fiction. The class is wonderful and I would recommend it to anyone in college. (as long as the teacher isn't a total hard ass) But, yeah, we read some short shorts and this is basically what came out of my head after reading them.

Pairing: USUK

Rated: PG13

May Tomorrow Never Come

Arthur sat in his bed looking out the window, it was such a beautiful day out today. He flexed his bare toes under the sheets and was impressed that they were able to get the casts off so quickly. He wondered how long it would take to start on his physical therapy. He thought back to the accident and tried to focus less on his injuries as the long days past in the hospital and tried to stay positive; at least he was still alive. He looked at the clock excitedly, waiting for his husband to come and visit him. Alfred had been so good to him over these past few weeks, visiting him everyday, even managing to sneak him a few of his favorite scones and a thermos of steaming black tea every now and then. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of hospital food, but swallowed down the bland nourishment anyway for his own good.

He looked up at the small telly mounted on the white wall, considering flipping through the channels to dispel a bit of his boredom when the door opened. He looked over and brighten when he saw his husband standing in the door before catching sight of what he was wearing. He was well dressed in black slacks and a button up navy dress shirt with a tie. He also wondered why he was wearing a long white coat over the approved dress attire. Not that he didn't enjoy seeing Alfred dressed up every now and then, but it was unusual for him to get all gussied up just to see him laying in a hospital bed.

"Love, why are you dressed like that?" He asked as Alfred came closer, a small smile on his face. Even if he was surprised at the attire Arthur had to admit that his boy looked quite fetching that outfit. He really should've become a doctor if that was what he was going to have to wear everyday.

Alfred's own bright smile faded, only for a moment mind you, before it kicked back up again in full force; dazzling and beautiful.

"I thought I would dress up like this for you today." It was then that Arthur noticed the clipboard in Alfred's hands as he sat down next to the man in chair right near the bed. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Arthur really took a moment to look Alfred up and down. He really did look like a doctor, he had even gone to the trouble of getting a real stethoscope to hang around his neck, as well as a name tag with his picture on it clipped to his white coat. He chuckled and laid back to gaze at his bright boy. "You never change do you, Love. You've always been overly zealous with your pranks, huh?"

Alfred winked at him and took Arthur's hand in his, holding his wrist firmly with his fingers and looking at his watch as if he were taking Arthur's pulse.

"Do you know where you are?" Alfred asked as he counted out Arthur's heart rate.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but figured he would bite. No harm in pretending to be Alfred's patient right? It was kind of cute.

"I'm in a hospital in London." He smirked. He looked down and his heart dropped when he looked at his left hand and realized that his ring wasn't there, he looked at Alfred in a panic. "Alfred, where's my ring?"

"Hmm?" Alfred said, continuing in his ploy while he pretended to write notes on his clipboard. Arthur frowned and looked at Alfred's left hand too, his panic worsened. He lunged forward to grab Alfred's hand and look at the empty fingers. Alfred jumped but relaxed when Arthur simply looked at his hand. "Where's your ring?" He bit his lip and looked at his husband. "Why did you take off your wedding ring?"

Alfred's eyes widened for a moment, his cheeks turning pink before he pulled his lips into a line and sighed. He reached his other hand up to clasp Arthur's hand in his, smiling warmly at him. "Don't you remember, Sweetheart. I took our rings to the jewelers the other day so they could get cleaned. Remember? You said they were getting dirty."

Arthur thought back, and distantly recalled saying that. He must've just forgotten. He flushed, feeling silly for getting worked up over nothing. He held onto Alfred, lowered his green eyes to their clasped hands in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. You've been in the hospital for a while you know? I know I would get my days mixed up too if I had to stay in here as long as you."

Arthur smiled again and pulled Alfred in so he could reach his lips. The kiss was very short and chaste, a tiny brush of the lips. He opened his eyes to see Alfred's blush brighten his ears under golden hair and laughed quietly. He cupped his burning cheek with his free hand and looked into those blue eyes he loved so very much. "Thank you for being patient with me, I don't deserve you. I love you so much."

Alfred squirmed a bit under his gaze, but that was normal; Alfred wasn't really one for such open affection. It was so adorable when he blushed like that, like it was the first time that they had kissed.

"Arthur, I have to go soon." Alfred said quietly, gently pulling Arthur's hand from his face. Arthur looked crushed but quickly tried to mask his disappointment. Alfred was already trying so hard with work and trying to help pay Arthur's medical expenses that he had no right to feel upset at how little time Alfred was able to give him. He was kind enough to be there every day, he wasn't going to make him feel unnecessary guilt as well.

"Okay. May I have a proper kiss before you go though?" He figured that wouldn't be too much to ask for. He couldn't help a genuine smile when Alfred's face remained flushed. His husband indulged him though and leaned forward to capture Arthur's lips in a gentle but still smoldering kiss. Arthur sighed into his mouth, leaning up to meet the slow movements of Alfred's lips. A broad, smooth hand ghosted his cheek and caressed it with such care Arthur's heart squeezed pleasantly in his chest. Alfred was the one to pull away first, touching their foreheads together.

"I love you." Arthur whispered.

"I love you too Arthur." His husband whispered back. Alfred left then, not looking back at Arthur, but Arthur watching him intently until he was blocked completely by the door.

Alfred leaned against the door when he closed it, pinching the bridge of his nose under the eye pieces of his glasses. His whole body felt uncomfortably hot. He couldn't believe he had just done that. What was he thinking?

"How's Mr. Kirkland today?"

Alfred snapped back to reality at the voice, looking at his colleague and fellow doctor, Feliciano. The man was smiling warmly, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand as he balanced an armful of stuffed yellow folders. Alfred blinked at him, still in a bit of a daze until Doctor Vargas repeated himself. "You know? Mr. Kirkland…. Your patient?"

Alfred nodded and heaved a heavy sigh, scratching the back of his head. "He thought I was his husband today…"

Feliciano gave him a sad look, looking as if he would've patted Alfred's head had his thin arms not been loaded down. "It must be rough, having a patient with that type of amnesia. Yesterday he thought he was a pirate."

"Yeah." Alfred chuckled remembering yesterday fondly. It had be a riot when Arthur had pronounced his as his first mate, brandishing a tongue depressor as if it were a long dangerous blade." but I kind of look forward to checking in on Arthur every day. He keeps me on my toes."

The two doctor's walked down the hall, Alfred lending a hand with the heavy folders and making light small talk. Feliciano spoke of a new love with a gusto that was only matched with the enthusiasm he exuberated for his career. He spoke of blonde hair, and stern blue eyes, and a deep voice with a dreamy look in his eyes and Alfred listen and laughed loudly at the funny bits in the conversation. He soon left, excusing himself for having paper work and other patients to get around to. Doctor Feliciano just waved excitedly and exclaimed that they should grab dinner at the new Italian place down the street after their shifts were over, an offer that Alfred gladly took him up on.

The medical asylum in Virginia was an interesting building filled with many, many patients who had many, many varying problems. Schizophrenia, severe bi-polar disorder, suicidal, homicidal, severe withdrawal of any and all substances, hindering amnesia… After working there for five years Alfred was pretty sure he had seen it all, and if not all of it, most of it.

Arthur himself had been there for a year now, and as Alfred sat down at his desk to rifle through the paper work he allowed himself a moment to think back to the first day he had been assigned Arthur. The man had been in a horrific train accident, according to the report, that had left a hundred and two dead. Very few came away alive and Arthur, only having suffered some head trauma and a few broken ribs, was one of the truly unlucky ones in Alfred's opinion. He had simply lost his mind that day from shock. What was worse was that Arthur came from old money and when his family had realized that he was unable to remember anything past a day - his brain automatically coming up with different scenarios as to why he was where he was each morning when he woke up - they sent him to the states and had him put up in the asylum.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Alfred made the best of what he could do with Arthur though. He had become a doctor so he could help people and Arthur was in despite need of help. The first few week Alfred was assigned to him was the worst, Arthur becoming a severe threat when his mind came up with a truly dangerous scenario for the day. He had come in that day to find the man had nearly strangled his roommate with a bed sheet. Believing that the bed ridden woman had killed his wife and two children. Instead of being put in isolation Alfred pulled some strings and had Arthur placed into a single room and incidents began happening less and less. What really shocked Alfred was that Arthur began to remember him. He only could recognize his face and remember his name, but it was a good improvement from not remembering anything at all. However, Alfred's identity, on the other hand, changed every day. Alfred had been a solider, a teacher, a brother, a father, an alien, a killer, a doctor, a lover, a priest, Bigfoot, and apparently now a husband too; the list went on and on. Some times he played a same role, but the imagined situation was always different.

Some of his fellow workers disapproved of Alfred playing along with Arthur's condition. They felt that willingly taking on the role that Arthur was giving him was detrimental to his recovering psyche. Alfred thought that that was bologna though. He felt bad for Arthur, he might as well help entertain the poor guy and just go along with his delusions as long as they weren't going to result in any harm to Arthur, himself, or anyone else.

Alfred leaned back in his chair and indulged in a favorite fantasy of his, one in which Arthur remembered him the same way two days in a row. Maybe he would be greedy and imagine three days instead.

He remembered today's events and flushed. What if Arthur still thought he was Alfred's husband the next day. Alfred touched his lips. He would like that. He certainly wouldn't mind allowing Arthur to think they were married.

He shook his head and shoved his thoughts back to finally get started on his paper work.

The next day Alfred came in and opened the door to Arthur's room, only to find the blond standing there in his blue pajamas near the window. A very irritated look on his face, his arms crossed, and a bare foot tapping impatiently on the linoleum floor. "Finally deicide to join the class, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred couldn't help a cocky smirk, quickly getting into character. "Aww, come on Mr. Kirkland… Cut me some slack…" He whined, taking a seat in the chair next to Arthur's bed; his desk.

"Absolutely not!" His patient snapped. "This is the third time this week Mr. Jones. See me after class." With that Arthur turned around and wrote on the window with an imaginary dry erase marker, launching into a lecture on Shakespeare's Hamlet.

Alfred smiled and took his notes on his clipboard about what Arthur's current condition. After he finished writing he leaned back and just watched Arthur going about his 'classroom.' He would never admit it out loud, but sometimes he wished tomorrow would never come.

Poor Arthur! D:

I've always felt a bit of fascination with Alfred being a doctor (I personally think he would be wonderful at it) ((I have a mild doctor fetish…. Shhhhh! Don't tell my pet Seahorse!))

Hope you enjoyed the first piece of this ongoing, possibly never ending, collection of stories.

Until next time my lovelies.


	2. He Left Me With Nothing

Part of a story I may of may not finish. Meh.

Story: He Left Me With Nothing

Content: Angst, sadness, one sided love

Pairings: USUK (one sided) FrancexUK

* * *

><p>"You can't let it get you down Alfred."<p>

The blonde just sat there, listening to his brother, but keeping a steady gaze on the tumbler in his fingers. It had about a swallow full left of amber whiskey twirling slowly at the bottom. He looked at his feet through the liquid and glass; they looked huge.

Mathew sighed and sat next to his brother, resting his head on his shoulder. Alfred tilted his head and pressed his cheek to his brother's crown. It was silent for a few minutes. The atmosphere was thick with a heart breaking sorrow that made Matthew have to swallow back another shot of whiskey to get rid of the painfully expanding lump lodged in his throat. He filled his glass and topped off Alfred's. Alfred didn't move.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Matthew pulled his head up to look at Alfred and felt his chest squeeze when he saw torrents of tears running down Alfred's cheeks. The man finally looked at Matthew, water logged blue looking so lost and hurt that Matthew didn't know what to do.

"I don't get it Matt…" He whispered shakily, a small sad smile forcing it's way on his lips. "Arthur's happy with Francis. I should be happy too, right? If I really loved him I should be happy that he's happy." His bottom lip trembled and he looked away, his smile making tears drip off his raised cheeks. "Right?"

Matthew pulled in his brother and let the man cry quietly against him, stroking his hair and rocking back and forth.

"I loved him with everything I had. Is my best just not good enough for him?" Alfred asked, laughing as he sobbed.

Matthew couldn't answer that question, he couldn't answer anything since he didn't understand why everything had happened the way it did.

Arthur was gone. Happy, healthy, - Matthew chewed his lip bitterly - in love.

And Alfred was left with all the love in the world and nothing to show for it.

"He'll be back." Matthew lied. He knew it wasn't true. Arthur loved Francis in a way that he never loved Alfred. Arthur had tried to make it work, but you can only try for so long until one has to consider their own happiness. Matthew chewed at his bottom lip when he thought of Francis.

He had gotten better. He really had.

He wasn't talking down to Arthur as much anymore. He wasn't pressuring Arthur to do things he didn't want to as far as Arthur told him. He was better now then when the relationship had ended badly a few years ago.

When it ended in heartache, fights, betrayal, secrets… A knife.

"I don't need you to understand why I love Francis." Arthur had said to Matthew, clearly getting irritated that so many people were asking why he was going back after all this time. When the relationship was well known to end in failure. "I just love him. I love Francis more then I love Alfred. I always have."

That had hurt the worst, Matthew thought. Even his own heart had been torn open by the declaration.

Alfred had loved Arthur before Francis saw him in a more-then-friends way. Was patiently waiting for Arthur when Francis told Arthur not to see Alfred again. Was there when Francis left Arthur. Was there to pick him up and dust him off.

Held him.

Kissed him.

Told him words that Francis never thought to say to Arthur.

Matthew pressed his lips to the side of Alfred's head firmly, screwing his eyes shut so he wouldn't cry as well. He hardly ever got the chance to be strong for his big, tough brother. He wanted to be strong for him now, at the very least.

"You really think so?" Alfred asked, more like whispered hopefully into Matthew's neck.

It would be better for Alfred to just get over Arthur, it would be easier. However, Alfred loved Arthur in a way that very few ever experienced in their live. He loved him with something that couldn't be broken by the shambles of his own broken heart. Nor could it fade with the passage of time.

No one else could equal what Arthur had set the bar to. Alfred would never find anyone who even came close.

Because even through all of this, Alfred would still wait patiently for Arthur. Would still return his phone calls. Would still jump if Arthur said he needed him. Would die for Arthur.

And Alfred wouldn't mind. He was still thankful that Arthur had deemed him worthy enough to keep as a close friend.

"Why wouldn't he? You love him more then Francis does. He knows that." Matthew smiled reassuringly for Alfred.

Alfred allowed himself to find a small amount of false comfort in the lie. Matthew pulled Alfred tightly against his chest so his brother wouldn't see his resolve weaken as tears ran down his face slowly. He wouldn't see Matthew's heart breaking for his brother.

Because Matthew knew that Arthur loved Francis the way Alfred loved Arthur.

And deep down… Alfred knew it too.

* * *

><p>"Most love stories are about people who fall in love with each other. But what about the rest of us? What about our stories, those of us who fall in love alone? We are the victims of the one sided affair. We are the cursed of the loved ones. We are the unloved ones, the walking wounded. The handicapped without the advantage of a great parking space!"<p>

~ from the movie _The Holiday_

I love this quote and found it very true. Sometimes you can love someone with all your heart. … and sometimes that person loves someone else with all their heart. It's a sad story, and unlike other stories there is no real bad guy or hero to save the day. They have the happy ending, and you, you are placed in the credits as "Main character's best friend #1"

Sorry, I didn't intend for this to be quite so depressing, unfortunately for you all though I enjoy a good sad story every once in a while.

:3


End file.
